


Open Invitation

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-14
Updated: 2000-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cave-in forces Vin and Chris to face their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Judy......(I only paired these two for her)........thanks for the  
> encouragement
> 
>  
> 
> Member of the Coalition for a Table Cloth Free Ezra (CTCFE)  
> High Priestess Two of the E/V Religion
> 
>  
> 
> ^-.-^ ^-.-^

**Open Invitation**

**by Krisser**

 

They’d been asleep about three hours when the cave-in happened. By the time they heard the rubble fall, it was already too late. They were trapped inside. 

Chris called out to his companion, “Vin, you all right?”

“Yeah, what the hell happened?”

Chris was standing and looking toward the exit as he answered, “ ‘pears the opening is gone.”

“That would be the only way out, like I said, been here before.” Vin replied matter-of-factly.

They were on their way home from Langdon after dropping off a prisoner, and as night fell, Vin had remembered a cave for cover. The clouds looming, would be dropping rain by morning and the two men didn’t really want to get wet. 

Vin had caught a hare and Chris had built a fire. The evening that had been companionable, now forced onto them a rude awakening. Vin watched as the fire flickered and grew smaller. 

“Chris, we should put out the fire to make the air last longer.” Again Vin’s voice didn’t let out what he was thinking.

Chris walked away from the rubble covered exit as he realized that the two of them could not move the giant boulders. He sat down near Vin as he watched Vin extinguish the fire. 

Chris said aloud, “they’re not gonna know we’re in here, even if they began looking now.”

“Rain’ll wash away whatever tracks there might have been.” Vin added as a high note.

“We’re probably gonna die.”

Vin nodded in the dark, “figured.” 

They both sat silently for several minutes, both with wandering thoughts. Vin broke the silence with a question, “have any regrets?”

“Not killing Ella when I had the chance. You?” Chris answered honestly.

“A few, but there’s one I can take care of right now.” Vin replied with no hint in his voice of what it was.

“What’s that?”

“This.” Vin moved quickly and straddled Chris, pressing his lips against the gunslinger’s. Vin kissed him with all the stored up love and passion that he had for the lanky, blonde haired man.

Chris was so surprised by Vin’s action, he did nothing at first. Then when he was all set to push Vin away and ask him what the hell he was doing, he was struck with a bolt of desire. A wash of desire so strong that he had a full erection pressed against Vin’s crotch. Again, surprised at the events, opened his mouth to speak, only to have it invaded by Vin’s tongue. The tongue slid everywhere. The roof of his mouth, the inner cheeks, his teeth, causing a new wave of desire to rush through him. Then Chris lost coherent thought as Vin caught his tongue and sucked on it. Chris moaned, he couldn’t control it. His body was on fire, and he didn’t want it to stop. The sucking became harder, more insistent and Chris’ whole body throbbed. 

Then Vin began a new assault, still not releasing the gunslinger’s lips, he unbuttoned Chris’ shirt and rubbed his hand all around the bare chest. He finally stopped at a nub and played with it intently. Eliciting more groans from a compliant Chris, Vin moved to the other nipple. Vin then shifted his body so that his straining erection could rub against Chris’ bulge. 

Chris moaned and wiggled, his hips began thrusting of their own volition. Chris was lost in a world of feeling and had no wish to emerge. He pushed harder against the cock that was rubbing him. Vin matched the tongue thrusts to Chris’ movement, all the while, continued to caress the nipples. The tingle began for Chris, the build up too much for him and his seed exploded from his cock as he made what ever sounds his throat could get out. Vin, feeling Chris’ climax, was pushed over the edge and came as Chris gurgled in his throat. Spent, both men sat panting.

Vin didn’t let Chris come to his senses before he started a gentler assault. He kissed the lips he had watched for two years. Lips he had never expected to experience. At least dying could bring some joy. Vin gently sucked that lip, licked it, trying to covey without words how much he loved it. He moved his tongue down Chris’ throat, nibbling where it met the shoulder. Chris groaned at the erotic feel. Vin ran his tongue down through the blonde hairs, swirling about the nipples. Teasing them, taunting them, finally latching on and sucking them. This action created feelings within Chris that he had never experienced. His moans fueled Vin’s desire, engorging his cock to its full potential. Vin sucked the nipple harder and moved his other hand down to the revived bulge in Chris’ tight black pants. He rubbed his hand up and down and Chris, again thrusted his hips to meet Vin’s hand. Vin unbuttoned the writhing gunslinger’s jeans and freed the pulsating rod. As the air hit it, Chris became aware of what was happening, Vin revisited his lips and whispered in his ear, “trust me.” The slight relaxation of his shoulders let Vin know that Chris intended just that. Vin moved his mouth to the throbbing mass and engulfed it with his warm, wet mouth.

Chris cried aloud, “ahh,…ohh.” He threw his hand out trying to grab on to anything. He latched onto Vin hair and tangled his fingers in it. Vin sucked harder, moving his tongue up and down the sides of smooth shaft. He added his fingers to enfold the firmly stretched ball sac and roll them rhythmically. Chris’ hips increased their thrusting and the sounds emitted were forced out between gasps and Vin knew that Chris’ climax was close. Vin opened his throat and sucked Chris in further. Pushed into sensations of the unknown, Chris’ creamy white fluids erupted into Vin’s mouth and he swallowed them all. 

Chris barely conscious, unknowingly caressed Vin’s head as his fingers were still entwined in Vin’s hair. Vin moaned in returned at the longed for caress. Chris wasn’t real sure what had just gone on, but felt that he at least owed Vin the release that his hard cock was begging for. Realizing that they could be dead by morning, motivated his hand to grasp and rub Vin’s straining bulge. Vin writhed under that simple touch, and emitted an erotic growl. Chris unbuttoned the four items that stood between his hand and the bare skin. The shaft shot out of its restraint, twitching, begging for attention. Without deep thought, Chris placed his lips at the head of Vin’s cock. The salty pre-cum met his lips and Chris licked it off, enjoying the new taste. He swiped his tongue along the sides of Vin’s cock till he ultimately devoured the entire length into his mouth. Vin nearly spouted at that moment, the feeling was incredible. He willed himself into control, he wanted to enjoy this last pleasure of his life. Chris’ mouth was so warm, Vin thrust his hips to go deeper. Chris sucked Vin faster, feeling the impending release. Vin rocked faster matching the rhythm Chris set. The release was powerful, bursting forth with the built up pressure, overloading Chris’ mouth. He was able to swallow some but the rest spilled back onto Vin. Vin didn’t care, he was just brought to release by the one person he loved. He collapsed back onto the floor. After a few minutes, both men rebuttoned their jeans. Spent and tired, they cuddled and fell into what they both figured was their final sleep.  
\----  
Buck was worried, the storm had broke and still no sign of Chris and Vin. He already received the telegram that told him that they had left two days ago. Buck put down the full shot glass, untouched in his worry.

“Can you recollect some possible places they might take shelter from the storm in?” Ezra asked, concerned himself.

Nathan’s memory was jogged by Ezra’s question, “last summer, Vin showed me two different caves that Vin said were safe to use.”

“Can you remember where they are?” Josiah asked of his friend.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Let’s go.” JD was already on his feet and heading for the bat-winged doors. The rest quickly followed. 

Four hours later Buck and Ezra found Vin and Chris’ horses. Buck shot his gun twice into the air, signaling the others. They found the cave and worked as a team to clear the debris of rocks and boulders. They kept calling out Chris and Vin’s names, but no response came their way. It took another two hours of constant work to breach a hole into the cave. Buck looked inside and saw the two unmoving bodies. 

“Nathan! Come quick.” Buck called out, fear laced his voice. He threw more rocks aside, to make room for Nathan to go inside. 

Nathan looked in, but couldn’t tell if they were alive or not. He climbed carefully into the hole and made his way to the two down men. “Chris, Vin?” He called out to them. It wasn’t until he knelt down and felt for a pulse that he knew that they still lived. “We got to get’em outside. They be needing the fresh air.”

JD climbed inside as he could fit without further work, and helped Nathan move the men to the entrance. They gently leaned Chris up against the opening and Buck leaned through and pulled him out. They did the same for Vin. Nathan went to his saddle bags and retrieved the smelling salts, hoping they would do the trick. He waved it under their noses and both men tried to push it away. 

“Thank god.” Buck exclaimed in relief.

“Amen.” Josiah agreed.

Five men happily helped their two friends get ready for the ride back to town.  
\----   
Chris was angry with himself. For the last two weeks, he couldn’t get the remembrances of the sensations from his mind. Each time that he would make eye contact with Vin, he would give that open eyed stare. He didn’t know what to make of it. How did Vin hide those feelings….then every time his thoughts rambled in that direction he’d get angry again. Those were not the right feelings, not natural. He had great respect for Vin Tanner. They thought they were gonna die….Then those thoughts would jump out at him again, ‘his regret’ and he said he did something about it. Kissing him. 

Chris slammed down his book and paced the sheriff’s office floor. ‘Damm, what I hate most is that I liked the way he made me feel. Damm, what is wrong with me.’ He couldn’t escape those thoughts, they kept running around in his head and Vin wasn’t helping. Vin didn’t act any different. He couldn’t tell if Vin even remembered. Damm.

Vin watched Chris, Chris wasn’t aware of it though. Vin knew that Chris was confused, but he didn’t want to push him. Vin wasn’t even sure if Chris knew what his actual regret was, and he wasn’t sure if Chris would ever really take a male lover. Vin didn’t want the friendship ruined. So he just waited. If Chris really wanted to know, he would ask. Vin did enjoy the searching looks and confusion. Vin waited.  
\----  
A month had passed since the cave-in and Chris wasn’t settled yet. So he decided to use the Judge’s request to his advantage. It was actually Buck and JD’s turn but he asked Buck if he wouldn’t mind trading turns. Buck being the ever considerate friend, could read that this was important and agreed. The Judge needed some papers picked up from Eagle Bend and didn’t want them in the post.

Vin met him in the livery as they readied their horses, “hey there, pard.”

Chris smiled in return of the greeting. “Ready?”

“Let’s ride.”

They made it to Eagle Bend by sunset and collected the papers for the Judge. Both decided that they would rather head back and make camp part way, than spend the night in town. They ate a meal of jerky, bread and cheese, and a pot of coffee that they kept going deep into the night.

Only the sounds of the crickets broke into the silence of the night and both men seemed to enjoy it.

But Chris knew he needed to talk about what was on his mind, it was just difficult to bring up. “I was happy being married.”

“Figured as much”

“I’ve always enjoyed the ladies, don’t need to bed them as much as Buck, but…..” Chris was telling Vin, but Vin broke in.

“Why you telling me this?” Vin asked real quiet.

Chris raked his hand through his hair. ‘Shit, Vin doesn’t give anything away.’ He looked over at his friend and tried the direct approach. “Why’d you do what you did.”

“Didn’t want to die not doing the one thing I’d always wanted to.” Vin replied honestly.

“Kissing me?”

Vin nodded.

“Why’d you wanna do that?” Chris asked, not sure what he was looking for.

“You sure you wanna hear this?” Vin asked, knowing what followed could ruin their friendship.

Chris seemed to think seriously on Vin’s words, then nodded. “Yeah, I do.” He made the decision to figure this all out.

“Chris, it’s the way I feel about ya. To lay with ya, pleasure ya.” Vin didn’t want to put the label on it, it’d be too much for him.

“You don’t want to lay with women no more….there was Charlotte?” Chris again wasn’t sure what he was asking.

“I’ve been with women, yea, like Charlotte. Been with men too. Enjoyed it. Being with you is different. Can't help it, jus the way I feel ‘bout ya. Ya wouldn’ta known, cept for the cave-in.” Vin experienced a moment of insecurity, “is it gonna ruin the friendship?”

“I’m hoping not. You’re being real honest with me, so I’ll return the favor. I liked how you made me feel, but I can’t get past that it’s wrong. Disloyal to Sarah.” Whew, Chris felt better just saying it aloud.

Vin thought on it a moment before speaking. “I spent a lot time with the Indians, and it’s an accepted way to show caring between blood brothers. I’ve never had a problem with it. But I can understand you being uncomfortable with. We need never mention it again, if you want.”

“That’s just it, Vin, I don’t wanna forget it, I’m hating myself cause I wanna do it again with ya. Maybe it’ll help me understand better.” 

Vin could tell Chris was serious. “Tonight?” Vin asked, willing.

“Yeah, tonight.” Chris nodded along with his words, desire already stirring in his loins.

Vin got up and walked around to Chris, sat down next to him, facing him. He cupped his face, speaking softly, “ya ever lay with a man before?”

Chris shook his head slightly. Vin nodded.

“We’ll take it slow. I’ll tell ya what we’re doing, so ya know.” Vin looked Chris in the eyes as he said this, while he stroked his cheek with his thumb.

Chris nodded again, his breathing, not as even as it was.

Vin leaned over and whispered close to his ear, “I’m gonna kiss ya.” And proceeded to do just that. He brushed his lips softly against Chris lips, the gently traced them with his tongue. Chris sighed as it was as good as he remembered it.

Vin kept the kiss sensual, wooing Chris with his lips. The almost teasing quality had Chris trembling under Vin’s sure touch.

Chris felt his cock harden and knew that this was what he wanted to have happen tonight. He tentatively placed his hand on Vin’s back and intermingling his fingers in Vin’s hair. He copied what Vin was doing to him, licking his lips, running his teeth along the bottom lip. As Vin inserted his tongue to explore his mouth, Chris mimicked the actions and poked his tongue into Vin’s mouth. He was gratified with the moan from Vin’s throat. Vin caressed the gunslinger’s teeth with his tongue. Again, Chris copied the maneuver. Chris lost the battle of tongues as Vin latched onto his and began sucking. Chris moaned, lost in the sensations created. Vin continued, picking up the speed of the suck until he was completely tongue-fucking Chris. Chris’ entire body pulsed with desire.

Vin eventually let loose of the tongue and asked Chris inside his mouth, “do you want me to continue?”

Without hesitation the gunslinger answered, “hell yes.”

Vin took control of Chris’ mouth, exploring it completely. Then his tongue left and started down the lean, hard body, first paying close attention to the neck. Finding the hallow below his Adam’s apple, Vin noticed that Chris’ breathing was becoming erratic. Chris’ breathy, “Vinn,” sparked Vin into a more thorough exploration of Chris’ face. His ear and eyes were kissed and licked. He wetted Chris’ entire neck as his hand opened the dark shirt and pulled it out of the confining trousers. Vin rubbed his fingers across the gunslingers smooth chest. He vexed the skin by lightly skimming over it. He taunted the nipples in the same teasing way until his mouth took over from his hands. He sucked the nipple till it stood firmly erect. His mouth moved over to the other nub and sucked it into the same condition. Chris’ strangled gurgles were music to Vin’s ears as he undid the buttons to Chris’ tight black pants. Chris’ body writhed under the touch of Vin’s hands on his erection while his mouth still sucked his nipples.

Vin stroked the engorged shaft as his fingers explored the taught ball sacks. His fingering further inflamed Chris’ hunger and he crooned Vin’s name aloud. Not sure of Vin’s plan, panted out, “don’t stop.”

Vin smiled as he licked his way down Chris’ stomach, swirling his tongue through the blond hairs encircling the cock that continued to beckon him closer. Vin took the full member in his mouth. He nibbled with his teeth, he stroked with his tongue, he sucked with his throat. That combined with the continual fingering of his balls, Chris could not hold back his release and it burst into Vin’s waiting throat, coating it completely. Vin sucked on the cock until every last drop of Chris’ fluid was deposited into his mouth. 

As Chris basked in the aftermath of his orgasm, Vin’s exploration did not stop. He gently sucked on the relaxed balls, rolling them between his teeth. His tongue kept going till it reached the sensitive hole that had never received any attention. So lost in the feeling, the gunslinger didn’t fight as Vin pushed his legs apart and entered his tongue inside virgin hole. Chris gasped as fingers teased his inner thighs and the tongue’s thrusting re-awakened his flaccid cock.

Keeping up his tongue’s exploration of Chris’ hole, Vin reached over to his saddlebag and retrieved a bottle of oil he’d put there. Vin dipped his finger in the oil and ran it along the crackline. Chris quivered with the new feeling. Vin then took his tongue and ran it up Chris’ body to recapture his mouth. There he whispered, “Chris, I want to be in ya. Do ya trust me?”

Chris squirmed in reaction to the fingering between his balls and hole and grunted out a, “yes.”

Vin pulled off Chris’ boots and pants and then quickly stepped out of his. He began again with his tongue along his lover’s pelvic line, teasing the once again erect cock and his oiled fingers began their dance again. They cupped his testicles and gently pulled them. He skimmed his fingers over the hole and back to Chris’ vibrating cock, rubbing it up and down. Gaining the moans that Vin wanted, he knew that Chris was ready for the next part. He pushed one finger just inside the hole and waited for Chris’ reaction.

Chris held his breath at the small stab of pain, but his curiosity kept him still and the feeling changed from discomfort to pleasure as Vin began to insert his finger further. He moved it back and forth, using the same rhythm his tongue as it played in his navel. As Vin’s tongue moved its downward exploration, Vin inserted a second finger and increased the thrusting action. Once he was able to fully touch the end of the canal, he touched the small nub he sought.

Chris yelled his pleasure at the new sensations and his hips began thrusting themselves up towards Vin. Vin placed Chris’ legs on his shoulders and he looked Chris in the eyes. He lubed his own shaft and pushed it cautiously at the opening. Never braking eye contact, Vin waited till Chris pushed at him, wanting him to penetrate. Vin smiled a loving smile as he entered Chris’ body. Chris couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes at the unbefore felt feeling of being possessed. 

Chris’ exquisite moans excited Vin. The tracker slowly thrusted in and out, hitting the pleasure node, causing Chris to ram against Vin. This enclosed Vin completely within Chris’ warmth and Vin almost lost control at the blaze of desire that washed through him. Vin pumped harder and faster. He griped Chris’ cock in his hand and stroked it, matching his own cocks rhythm. Faster, and faster till Chris exploded his seed all over the bounty hunter’s chest. The contraction of Chris’ muscles housing Vin’s shaft pushed him over the edge as he released his fluids, filling Chris’ cavity. Spent, Vin crawled along side Chris and Chris rested his head on Vin’s chest. Vin pulled his shirt up to cover them and both men fell asleep.

Vin woke several hours later, he covered Chris up with a blanket before he cleaned himself off and dressed. He stoked the fire and kept watch.

Chris woke a couple hours before dawn and saw Vin sitting by the fire. He noted his own state of undress under the cover. “Vin?”

“Yeah, pard?”

“Where are we now?” Chris asked of Vin.

“Well, Chris, that’s kinda up to you. Did ya get any more understanding?”

“Whata’ ya mean?”

Vin looked directly at Chris, “Chris, this here between us right now, was for you. You said it would help you understand. But this isn’t a just whenever to me. If ya want to lie with me again, it’s a commitment. If you can’t make one, that’s okay. We go back to being friends. And I’m okay with that. Chris, think on it, cause this ain’t just for when you git lonely. It’s for all the tomorrows.” 

To say Chris was stunned was an understatement. Probably cause the man rarely spoke a page full of words. But then Chris felt hurt, that Vin would think he was so transitory and couldn’t commit. Then hurt changed to anger. Chris was mad that Vin would think he would only use him if he was lonely. But before he said anything aloud, he thought that probably somewhere in his past, that that very thing did happen.

Think on it, he said. Not just whenever, but everyday from now on. Could he do that with another man? Not another man, but he could with Vin. Now where did that thought pop up from. Vin, everyday. Just the thought made him hard.

He knew he loved Sarah, but no woman since had made him feel even a little of what Sarah had. Not until Vin. That little voice popped up on his mind again. Vin. It wasn’t whether it was a man or a woman, it’s that it was Vin. That’s what hooked him, Vin, their silent communication, the bond he’d felt from the start. Another though popped in, he and Vin, neither one dominated the other. Maybe he was okay with this.

If he said no, would he be able to see Vin with someone else. The rage that came with that image was powerful. He didn’t want Vin with someone else. 

He looked over at Vin, sitting calmly by the fire, drinking his horrible coffee. Waiting. No pressure, but knowing Vin, he was anxious, this decision effected him too. He could imagine Vin across the fire from him for the next forty years. In fact, he didn’t even want to try to imagine him not being there. Whoa, he wanted the commitment too.

Chris wrapped the blanket around him and walked over to Vin and sat next to him. He looked Vin in the eyes, “Vin, I want all those tomorrows with you.” He leaned over and kissed him, a gentle kiss that held the future’s promise. He pulled back to look at Vin again.

“Chris, you got’em, along with my heart.” Vin pulled Chris into a tender embrace, kissing him with the love he never expected to be able to show. 

“Vin, you got my heart too.” Chris relaxed within the arms that felt so right.

Vin nibbled Chris’ neck as he whispered in his ear, “thank god for the cave-in.”

fini


End file.
